Some misfit animals distracting Kerchak/Meeting Tarzan's family
Here is how Tarzan introduces his friends to his family in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. At the jungle, Tarzan needs some help from his animal friends. Bartok: Are you seriously thinking about introducing your new friends to your family? You do realize Kerchak has trust issues with your own kind. Mushu: Hey, come on, Bartok. For old time's sake, he's gonna need all the help he can get. Zozi: I second that, Mushu. Bartok: Sounds like a plan to me. Tarzan: So, will you help me? Bartok: Don't worry, Tarzan. You can always count on us. (Timon and Pumbaa) Timon, Pumbaa, what'd you guys think? Timon: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Us? What's with the us? No, no, no. I an't getting involved. You, My friend, can count me out. Puumba: Timon, you can't turn your back on Tarzan. He was a good friend to Kopa. Timon: Ooh. You gotta point there, Big fella. It's worth the risk anyway now that he's got a girlfriend. Puumba: Yeah, it'll be more like a way to do a solid. Timon: A wanna-know-who solid? Puumba: Oh, you know a some kind of favor for Tarzan. Timon: That's it. Pumbba, My chubby friend. It's genius. Soon, this distraction's gonna be a knock out. (as the coconut fell on him) Ow! Not literally. Tarzan: Terk, all you have to do is get Kerchak out of the way. Terk: What?! Tantor: I'd be happy to get Kerchak... (as Terk silenced him by grabbing his trunk) Terk: Shut your trunk and get me outta here. Can you believe that guy? Drops us like a newborn giraffe... kerplop! Now waltzes in here and expects us to just... (as Tarzan came up to her) Tarzan: Terk, I'm asking you as a friend. Terk: Aah! Aah! With the face and the eyes, and the... (looking at Tarzan's please look) Aah! All right! But don't make me do anything embarrassing. A few moments later, Terk is now wearing a dress. Terk: I'm gonna kill him! Tantor: (using his trunk like a puppet) A-Actually, I thought that dress was rather slimming on you. Terk: Oh, really? I thought it was a little revealing and kind of... Suddenly, Timon came out of bush. Timon: (catching his breath) Okay, Kerchak is on our tail while we're in human clothes, and we need to move like now! Terk: How did...? Before the questions would be answered, they heard Kerchak roar making them run in fright. Bartok: Run for it! Terk: How does she move in this thing? Tantor: (still using his trunk like a puppet) AAAAAH! Terk: Look out! Timon and Pumbaa: (screamed like being chased by the hyenas) So with that, Kerchak chased the distraction across the jungle on some wild goose chase. As for Tarzan, he was leading Jane, her father, Calyton, Mickey, and his friends to where his family lived when Kala was there waiting for Tarzan to come home. Jane Porter: Oh, look, Daddy. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Where? Wh... Wh... Jane! Clayton: (as Kala was frightened) Be careful, Professor. Jane Porter: She's beautiful. Tarzan: She's my mother. Jane Porter: Th... This is your... mother. Mickey Mouse: What's her name, Tarzan? Tarzan: Kala, I'll try to convince her that they're not a threat. So, Tarzan started chanting like a gorilla. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Wh-What's happening? Jane Porter: I don't know, Daddy. (as she's backing away) Clayton: Oh, it's getting away! Jane Porter: (stops him) No! You'll only frighten her more. As Tarzan kept on chanting, Jane joined him to chant like a gorilla. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, yes. Absolutely, My dear. Good idea. Clayton: What are you doing? Scrooge McDuck: Do you want to frighten them off? Clayton: Get up! Get... (sees something in the trees) Don't get up. Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! Jiminy Cricket: A whole family of gorillas! As they all looked around them, the gorilla all looked at the new-comers with curious expression. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Ah. (fainted) Just then, Clayton begins to smirk for a successful search of the gorillas. Mona: Max, Kairi, Aqua, Naminé, are you all seeing this? Max Goof: Yes, we sure are, Mona. Aqua: A family of gorillas with mothers, grandmothers, aunts, sisters, fathers, grandfathers, uncles, and brothers. Kairi: And the babies too. Naminé: They're beautiful. Just then, the babies came up to Jane and started chittering. Jane Porter: Hello. As they all started gunting, Jane played with him. Jane Porter: (chuckles) Ooh. It's very nice to meet you too. With the others gorillas greeting the professor, they started sniffing him first. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty, you're such a tease. (groaning as he's being lifted by the leg) Hello. Hello. Uh, Archimedes Q. Porter at your service. (gets dropped) Aah! (as he's griped) Quite a grip you've got. (chuckling) Oh, thank you. (as he's being groomed) Is that one of mine? (as the gorillas were chittering and grooming him) Oh, this is wonderful, Mr Clayton! Look! Look! Social grooming. Clayton: Congratulations, Professor. (drawing on the map) Our dream has come true. Just then, a gorilla was playing with Clayton. Clayton: Give me that! (as a gorilla took the map that Clayton drawn away from him) Hey, what're you doing? Stop that! Stop! (as another gorilla curiously grabbed the rifle from the back holster and examines it) Hold on, now! Leave that! That is not to be played with! And with that, Donald and J. Thaddeus Toad started to laugh at him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225